


After the Black Cat

by BadLiar, mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Post-Warnings at Waverly Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLiar/pseuds/BadLiar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: It's the fall of 2010, the school year after Warnings at Waverly Academy, and all the valedictorian candidate girls have all gotten into their choice universities. Mel Corbalis and Leela Yadav both end up going to the same small school. And as fate would have it, they have no idea that the housing department made these former childhood friends college roommates.





	1. Introducing Mel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> OK, so Meleela is one of my more obscure ships in the ND series. I'm thinking Mel is a lesbian (even with no in-series canon ships), and Leela is bi (given her in-game relationship with Jacob Pryce).
> 
> Or Leela could be a lesbian, too, and Jacob was her beard (because the fact that Leela was in denial was a massive understatement, and the bit in WAC where she realizes she doesn't care that Jacob was cheating was when she slowly stopped being in denial). Your choice.
> 
> Write something about them discovering their sexuality and falling in love, set during their post-WAC college years. Feel free to include references to WAC, and backstory of them as besties in elementary school and falling out in I think middle school.

Hello... Future roommate.

I hate that this university is making us write an intro letter to each other before school starts when we could just meet up during freshman orientation. Or during move-in weekend. But I guess this is to sort out "compatibility issues" in case we ever need to change roommates at some point.

Whatever, though.

I'm Mel Corbalis (only known by Melody when my mom's pissed at me). I play cello, and I'm a music major.

The last four years of my life were at the hellsite that is Waverly Academy, a very competitive all-girls' boarding school in upstate New York. I was a legacy student there, and if I have any say in it, I'm not having any daughters go there.

While being a valedictorian candidate at Waverly last year may've looked good on my college applications, I didn't actually get the title (the full ride scholarship that went with it would've been nice).

Anyway, I'm done talking about me.


	2. Introducing Leela

Hey there, future roomie!

My name’s Leela. I’m a candidate for the school’s material engineering degree, although I have to finish up the gen-ed courses before I’m admitted to that degree path.

I’m a huge sports person. My favorite sports are soccer, field hockey, lacrosse, basketball, squash, and cross country. I’m actually here on a soccer scholarship so you’ll catch me playing a lot of soccer while I’m here. What are your favorite sports?

I went to a prestigious private school for high school called Waverly Academy. It was super competitive there, which was cool but also very tiring. It taught me a lot about being dedicated to my studies and sports. Unfortunately, I didn’t get the free ride scholarship that comes with being declared valedictorian there, but my scholarship here is still pretty good.

I haven’t gotten your letter yet, but hopefully I’ll get it soon!

Talk to you again soon,

Leela Yadav


	3. Well, That's an Interesting Twist

Wait, hang on. What?

Leela?!

You're my roommate here?

I know we _definitely_ weren't friends at Waverly, and we haven't been friends since, what, fifth grade?__

_ _Also, you know I'm not much of a sports fan, so I doubt I'll be going to any of your games, any imagined roomie obligations be damned._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mel says she isn't planning on going to go to any of Leela's games because she's never been into sports, but I feel like there's potential for her to change her mind, depending on how things go here.


	4. Complication

Well, this is....awkward.

Look, I just want this to be as normal as possible. You don't bug me, I won't bug you. Capisce? 

Let's just be the normal bad blood roommates. See you next week.

\- Leela Yadav


	5. One Week Later

OK, we're all moved in and shit. Now we've got this stupid white board like we had outside our dorms back at Waverly.

So, now I'm guessing that, again, like at Waverly, we're just not gonna deal with each other unless we have to?

God, this is going to be such a weird school year (but hopefully not in a dangerous-weird way like last school year).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for awkward WAC references in this chapter.


	6. Reminiscing

Nice to see you too.

I’ll be busy with, y’know, studying and practicing for my leagues, so as long as you can keep that violin of yours under control, we’ll be fine. 

Man, last year was….something. I still can’t believe Corine would do that. She was smart but I guess kinda out-there. I know it’s weird of me to say this considering what she did to us, but I hope she’s doing better. Like, mental health-wise. I'm still mad about what she did to my wrist though.


	7. Yeah, that was weird.

I almost was going to mess up your sports equipment for calling my cello a violin, but then I was like... Yeah, I'm not about to stoop to Corine's level of pettiness. I mean, _technically_ we're "adults" now, right?

But yeah, I hope Corine's OK.


	8. Chapter 8

Ha, you know I have trouble telling instruments apart. I think we had this same issue way back in the day, right?

How are classes going for you? I'm doing gen-ed stuff so it's not very fun. I could go my whole life without another English class to be honest.


	9. Oh, Yeah...

Oh, yeah, I forgot about you getting instruments mixed up when we were kids. Didn't it get to the point that we just started trolling each other with the wrong names of instruments and sports?

And yeah, gen ed classes suck. With all those AP classes we took when fighting for the valedictorian position in high school, I'd have thought we'd have gotten more credits here in college for all the tests we took.


	10. I Survived A Stalker and All I Got Were Some Lousy AP Credits

Yeah, that was definitely a thing - I remember getting so mad when you called badminton "tennis"! I was ten, I think that's a good excuse.

It sucks that we all worked so hard and now we're basically back at entry level. I survived a fanatical fellow student and all I got were five AP credits? Lame.

Anyway, hope your classes are going well. I don't see you very often in the dorm so I assume you're busy (and, of course, I've signed up for a couple sports, so I'm also out of the dorm all of the time!)


End file.
